


It's All About Sam

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Dean, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wincest d/s scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Sam

Dean knelt on the carpet with his wrists behind his back. He leaned forward and grasped the zipper of Sam's jeans with his teeth. He pulled it down slowly and worked at the button with his lips. He tried tugging at the material around it with his teeth. He gave up and nuzzled at Sam's cock through the zipper. He licked and sucked at Sam's cock through his boxers. Sam firmed up under his jeans and soon was covered in spit and precum. When Sam finally had enough of Dean's pitiful attempt to get him off through the fabric, he undid the button for him.

Dean grabbed the waistband in his teeth and tried to pulled them down without success. Sam chuckled and shoved his pants and boxers down for him. Dean glowered up at him. He rubbed his soft lips up and down his length. Not licking or sucking, just soft plush lips against warm skin.

Sam grabbed Dean roughly by his hair. “Be a good whore for me, Dean.”

Dean shivered, undeniably turned on by the sudden pain, and opened his mouth wide. Sam pushed slowly into Dean's mouth reveling in the wet heat.

Sam moaned as pleasure crackled up his spine and coursed through his body. He set a slow pace sliding in and out of Dean's mouth. He pulled back until only the head of his cock rested on Dean's tongue before slowly pushing back into his throat. Dean's fingers twitched and he struggled for a moment to keep his hands still. He willed his arms to stay in place as he focused on the task at hand.

Dean laved and sucked and moaned around Sam's flesh. Sam was torturing them both by moving so slowly and it only made it harder for Dean to keep his hands to himself. Dean pushed his head forward trying to take more of him and hoping to speed Sam up. Sam yanked his head back by his hair and held it tighter.

“Behave, Dean,” Sam scolded. “Eager little slut. I'm enjoying myself and I intend to take my time.”

Dean's green eyes glared up into Sam's glittering hazels. Sam just smiled. “This is about me remember? My pleasure. You're here to take care of me.” Sam grunted as Dean flicked his tongue on the head once as Sam pulled back. “My pretty little fuck hole.”

Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered shut. He held his mouth open as Sam pushed his way inside. Sam moved quickly now, cramming his dick down Dean's throat, holding him by his hair. Dean's jaw started to ache from the effort of holding it open, but he refused to allow any slack.

Sam was panting above him and Dean opened his eyes to watch his face. His pants were interspersed with rumbling moans each time Dean swallowed. He worked his tongue along the bottom of Sam's cock as he rocked in and out of his mouth.

Sam shouted and Dean watched his face as Sam's eyes snapped shut and his head flew back. His body was wracked with shudders. Dean swallowed every drop of cum given to him.

Sam pulled his cock free from Dean's mouth and they both caught their breath. “So good for me, Dean,” Sam praised.

Dean leaned his head against Sam's thigh. His own cock throbbed, determined not to be neglected further, and he whined. Sam ran a gentle hand through Dean's hair petting him. “Come here,” he said pulling Dean to his feet and laying him back on the bed.

“You know what good boys get don't ya?” Sam asked wrapping a hand around Dean's dick. He slowly ran his hand up his cock and through the mess of precum.

“Yes. Sam, please,” Dean groaned.

Sam leaned up to whisper in Dean's ear. “Good boys get to cum don't they?” Sam moved his hand steadily along Dean's length.

Dean jerked his hips. “Sam. Sam, please,” he breathed loosing focus in the slow waves of pleasure.

Sam jerked his hand faster as he kissed Dean. Dean whined and moaned into his mouth. Dean's fists clenched, unclenched, and finally gripped the blanket beneath him. Sam pulled his mouth away to bring his lips back to Dean's ear.

“Cum for me, Dean,” He said gruffly. 

Dean responded immediately. His back arched and he shouted wordlessly as his eyes squeezed shut.

“Such a good boy, Dean,” Sam soothed. He petted Dean's hair with his dry hand. He laid on the bed beside him.

Dean caught his breath before he spoke. “Next time, you're tying me up.” Sam laughed and pulled Dean over to curl up beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
